Slayer
Indledning Fil:Logo_slayer.gifSlayer er kun færdighed. Nøglen til Slayer er at lære fjendens svaghed og dræbe den i overensstemmelse hermed. I Slayer, får du en opgave fra en Slayer mester at dræbe et bestemt antal af en bestemt type af monster. Disse opgaver kan variere fra 10 edderkopper til 199 sorte dæmoner og afhænger meget af, som slayer master, du vælger. At komme i gang med den dygtighed, gå til en slayer master og bede om en opgave. Han / hun vil fortælle dig, hvad monster til at dræbe. Slayer oplevelse for hver dræbe nogenlunde svarer til det monster hit point. Hvis du dræber den med to personer, den ene, der gør mest skade vil få halvdelen af exp og den, der påfører det endelige slag den anden halvdel. Hvis du gør begge dele, eller angribe det på din egen, får du det fulde exp. Ligeledes er der forskellige monster, som kun kan tildeles og dræbt på visse slayer levels. Enchanted perle Fil:Enchanted_gem.gifNår du først starter drabsmand får du en fortryllet perle/Enchanted Gem. Du kan købe en ny for 1 gp på ethvert slayer master. Klik på den fortryllede perle til at kommunikere med en slayer master. Du vil tale med den mester, som sidste tildelt dig en opgave. Du kan bede om mere info om hans / hendes placering, men vigtigst af alt, kan du finde ud af, hvor mange monstre er overladt til at dræbe for at fuldføre din opgave ved at højreklikke på den og vælge "Kills-left". Dette er meget nyttigt i en mission, så prøv at tage den med dig. Slayer Føreren kan også give dig et tip om det monster, du er tildelt til at dræbe. Slayer Masters Den Burthorpe Slayer master er den nemmeste og den Ancient Cavern Slayer master hårdest. Højere mestre giver flere og sværere monstre. Hver Slayer master har hans / hendes eget udvalg af monstre at give så opgaven. Slayer mestre kan tildele dig enten normale monstre til at dræbe eller særlige Slayer væsner som beskrevet senere i denne vejledning. De vil ikke tildele samme monster til din næste opgave. Bemærk: Du kan hurtigt anmode om en opgave ved at højreklikke på en slayer master og vælge "Hent opgave". Hvis du får en opgave, du ikke kan lide, kan du gå til mester i Burthorpe at få en nemmere. Du kan ikke ændre en opgave du får fra Burthorpe mester selv (eller mere præcist, kan du ikke bede om en anden opgave, når du har fået en opgave, de Burthorpe Drabsmand mesteren selv ville give alligevel , så du kan ' t hele tiden, indtil du får en du kan lide. Slayer master locations Slayer opgaver Hver Slayer master kan tildele dig et vist antal monstre. Monstrene hver Slayer master kan tildele er angivet nedenfor. Når Kuradal tildeler TzHaar, hun giver dig et valg. Du kan tilslutte sig dræbe 280 "vulkansk væsner 'i Fight Caves. Derudover, hun løfter en stor belønning bonus (25K Slayer xp), hvis du dræbe TzTok-Jad. Selv hvis du ikke formår at dræbe Jad, kan du dræbe 280 Fight Cave væsener og modtager regelmæssige drabet oplevelse for dem. Husk, kan du bare afvise opgaven opgradere, og acceptere de mindre tildeling af regelmæssige TzHaar. Slayer skabninger Der er særlige Drabsmand væsener, som kun kan dræbes ved eller over en vis banemand færdighedsniveau. Disse monstre tilbyde sjældne dråber og bedre skat end den normale monstre. Lokaliteter for hver af disse væsner er diskuteres i næste afsnit. {| class="wikitable" |- ! Name !! Slayer required !!Equipment needed !!Monster level(s) !! Location |- | Crawling hand Fil:Crawling_hand.gif || 5 || None || 8, 12 varianter, 80, 90|| Tower, Meiyerditch Caverns |- | Cave bug Fil:Cave_bug.gif || 7 || None || 6, 96|| Lumbridge Caves, Dorgesh-Kaan's South Dungeon, Chaos Tunnels |- | Cave crawler Fil:Cave_Crawler.gif || 10 || None || 23, 138 || Dungeon, Lumbridge Caves, Pollnivneach Dungeon |- | Banshee Fil:Banshee.gif || 15 || Earmuffs || 23, 90 || Tower, Pollnivneach Dungeon |- | Cave slime Fil:Cave_slime.gif || 17 || None || 23 || Lumbridge Caves, Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon |- | Rockslug Fil:Rock_Slug.gif || 20 || Bag of salt || 29 || Dungeon, Lumbridge Caves |- | Desert Lizard Fil:Lizard_-2.gif || 22 || Ice Cooler || 12, 24, 42 || South Uzer |- | Cockatrice Fil:Cockatrice.gif || 25 || Mirror shield || 37 || Dungeon |- | Pyrefiend Fil:Pyrefiend.gif || 30 || None || 43 || Dungeon |- Kategori:Skills